


Little Ball Of Fur

by CalicoCas, InnocentDays



Series: Cat!Castiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby家, Cas是一只通人性的猫, Dean对猫不过敏, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel是个小坏蛋, M/M, 小猫!Cas, 日久生情, 污, 猫咪文, 第5季背景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: 如果一个“女巫”把Cas变成了一只猫，Dean该怎么办呢？Translated by InnocentDays





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Ball Of Fur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196598) by [CalicoCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas). 



“Cas？Cas？”Dean满屋子乱窜，寻找未果。“他去哪儿了？”他问跟在身后的Sam。

“我好像看到他进那个房间了。”Sam指出一道门，Dean连忙推门走进去。

房间空无一人，地板正中间摊着一小堆衣服。Dean认出最上面的是Cas的风衣，蹲下来仔细查看。当他的手接近风衣时，下面有什么在动。他猛地向后跳开，用手枪对准那个拱啊拱的小东西。

“Dean。”Sam警惕地说。

“是啊，我知道，不管底下是什么，它可能抓走了Cas。”

Sam抓起立在门边的扫帚，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那个动来动去的小东西，看起来像是一只小动物藏在衣服下面。他把扫帚掉过头来，用木柄小心翼翼地挑开最上面一层布料。

还没看清一团毛烘烘的是什么，兄弟俩同时听见了一声细细的“喵~”。

喵？？？

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ 

 

Bobby低头看着Dean怀里的猫。“解释一下。”

“Cas消失了，我们在他衣服里找到了这只小猫。”

“哦，把它送到动物收容所去，我们不养宠物。”

Sam和Dean面面相觑，交换了一个担忧的眼神。

“我们觉得这可能是Cas变的。”Sam说。

Bobby苦恼地叹了口气。“我去查资料。”

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ 

 

他们花了一个多小时的时间翻阅各种书籍，给其他猎人打电话求助。很多人说这可能是女巫干的，但这是不可能的，Dean根本没看到任何女巫的踪迹，不是吗？

Cas全程像个局外人……局外猫一样，躺在Dean的膝盖上呼呼大睡。直到Dean觉得肚子饿了，才不得不把它放下。

Dean走进厨房，听见身后传来“喵喵喵”的声音和小爪子紧跟着他的脚步声。他低头看了看脚下，看到Cas坐在他脚边的地板上，用两只毛茸茸的爪子抱住他的脚。

Dean笑了。“我现在不能抱你，我得做三明治。”

“喵！”

“好吧。”Dean妥协了，蹲下挠了挠Cas的脖子。“现在开心了吧？”

Cas用大声的呼噜呼噜作为回答。

吃完饭之后，Dean在沙发上休息，双腿搭在茶几上。Cas在他怀里缩成一个球，睡得正香。Dean控制不住他的手，总是忍不住想抚摸Cas。Cas是人型的时候就很有趣，变成猫之后更可爱了。它是一只黄黑色相间的猫，黄色像是风衣的颜色，深色则像他的头发。海水般湛蓝的眼睛，和天使的瞳色一模一样。

Sam一直在注意Dean是怎么照顾Cas的。说实话，他很惊讶Dean和小猫那么亲昵，毕竟Dean看起来不像是一个爱猫的人。

‘也许是因为这只猫是Cas变的。’Sam思索着。也许正如Cas说过的那样，他和Dean之间有一个羁绊。

Dean躺在沙发上睡着了，小猫撅着屁股爬上他的胳膊，重新找了个舒适又温暖的位置。机不可失，Sam拿出手机拍下了这一幕，上帝知道他什么时候可以用这个勒索哥哥。


	2. Chapter 2

“喵呜~”Dean感觉鼻子好痒。

“喵呜~”一个肉乎乎的东西在拍他的鼻子。

Dean突然被惊醒了，看到Cas正用两只前爪撑在他下巴上，跟他大眼瞪小眼。见他醒了，开始喵喵直叫。

“嗨，小毛球！”Dean嘟囔着，成功赢得了一个生气的大叫，而且还是高音。“老天呐，你为什么连生气的样子都这么可爱。现在跟我说说，你为什么不开心了，嗯？”

Cas跳上茶几，用爪子扒拉着Dean昨晚放在那的盘子，在上面呼哧呼哧地嗅着，然后看回Dean，继续大叫。

“啊哈，原来是你饿了。你当然会饿，你都不是天使了。好吧，你想吃什么？三明治？牛排？”

“猫要吃猫粮，Dean。这是常识。”刚刚走进起居室的Sam毫不客气地指出这一点。

Dean叹气。“来吧，Cas，我们去商店给你买好吃的。”他向Cas伸开怀抱，Cas愉快地跳进去。他抱着猫朝门口走去，路上顺手拿起一条毛毯，免得Cas在黑斑羚的皮座椅上磨爪子。

Dean先把Cas放在仪表板上，铺好毛毯之后再把Cas放在上面。Cas立刻在上面挠了两下，发现挠不动。于是它绕着尾巴转了个圈儿，乖乖趴好。

开车的时候，Dean意识到他等会儿不得不带着Cas进商店。他叹了口气，也许有人能认出他是Bobby的一个朋友。

Dean把车开进停车场，关掉引擎，转头盯着Cas，Cas也在好奇地盯着他。“我要带你进商店了。不要喵喵叫，也不要乱跑，否则大家会觉得我疯了。”

“喵嗷嗷！”

“是的，我知道我已经疯了。”Dean嘟囔着，抱起小猫下了车。

刚走进商店就响起一阵欢乐的门铃，打破了Dean想偷偷溜进去的希望。

店员转过头来，满脸热情。“你好，先生——”他停下了，因为他看见了一只紧张的小猫和一个抱着小猫的更紧张的男人。思索片刻，他决定装没看见。

Dean拔腿就往宠物用品区冲去。

“好吧Cas，咱们看看哪儿有好吃的猫粮。”Dean抱着小猫浏览货架上的宠物食品，Cas在他臂弯里发出愉快的呼噜噜声。走着走着，他们遇到一对母女。

“好萌啊！我能抱抱她吗？”小女孩兴奋地尖叫。

Dean有点儿难为情。“不是‘她’，是‘他’。”他解释道。Cas抬头看着他，眼神像是恳求，于是他叹了口气，把Cas递给小女孩。“好吧，只能抱一小会儿。”

小女孩开心地抱着小猫，Dean则满脸醋意地盯着她抚摸Cas的耳朵，还把它紧紧抱在胸前。

“好了好了，你抱够了，现在我该把他要回来啦。”他弯下腰，迅速从小女孩怀里把Cas给提溜出来。

“他真的超级可爱！”

Dean听见小女孩在朝她的母亲高兴地嚷嚷。“是啊，你真可爱，你这个小南瓜。”他小声嘀咕，一半是对Cas说，一半对自己。“现在让我们来看看，猫饼干和妙鲜包有什么区别？”他盯着货架上的一盒盒食物。“你知道吗，为什么你不自己选呢？不管怎么说，你现在是猫，你最有发言权。”他用双手架在Cas的胳肢窝下面，将它举到货架前。

小猫用鼻子拱了拱妙鲜包旁边的猫罐头。Dean咯咯地笑了起来，“原来你喜欢这个。”

Cas快乐地喵喵直叫，还用毛茸茸的小脑袋拱着Dean的手心。

“你可真是只亲人的小猫，Cas。”他摸摸Cas的头，一手抱在胸前，另一只手抓起几只Cas钦点的罐头，去收银台付账。

“第一次养猫？”收银台的年轻姑娘问道。

Dean低头看了Cas一眼，“呃，是啊，当然。”

“她叫什么名字？”

Dean再次叹气。“‘他’的名字叫Castiel。”他强调了Cas的性别。

“噢，我明白了。如果你给他买一根项圈，就不用在走路的时候一直抱在怀里啦。”

“谢谢你，不过我只想买猫罐头。”

姑娘低下头，迅速扫好了所有罐头的条形码，把它们都装进一只袋子里。Dean将现金放在柜台上，走出商店，坐进黑斑羚的驾驶座位，把Cas放在副驾。

谁知小猫立刻跳上他的膝盖，抱着自己尾巴蜷缩成一个球。

“Cas，别闹，我得开车。”

但是说真的，他的声音听起来一点儿都不生气。因为，谁能对一只用大大的蓝眼睛可怜巴巴地看着你、只是想趴在你腿上睡觉的可爱小猫生气呢？

Dean就这样一手开车一手撸猫地回去了。


	3. Chapter 3

回到Bobby家之后，Dean开了一罐猫罐头，把里面食物倒在一只盘子上。又把盘子放在厨房的柜台上，推到Cas面前。

Cas大口大口地吃着，狼吞虎咽。Dean感觉看着它吃东西的样子可幸福了，摸了一会儿它的后背，这才开始准备自己的早餐。做完之后，他端着盘子跳上旁边的柜台，挨着Cas吃自己的早晨，同时宠爱地看着小猫。

这时Sam走进厨房。

“老兄，我还以为你不是猫控？”

Dean耸了耸肩，“从技术上讲，他是一个天使。”

“猫控比深柜还可怕。”

这句话让Dean不高兴地放下盘子，“我告诉过你了，我不是gay。”

Sam嗤之以鼻，走出厨房。“是啊，你‘当然’不是。我去买东西了，因为某人去了趟商店只买回猫粮。一会儿见。”

“等一下，Sam。我要去洗澡，你能帮我照看Cas一会儿吗？”

Sam拒绝地甩了甩手，“首先，我现在就得出门，所以不行。第二，我很确定你把Cas单独放在外面一会儿也不会出事。”

“你让这么小的一只猫自己待着？你的良心不会痛吗？”Dean伸手捞起正垫着脚尖站在柜台边沿求抱抱的小猫，“来吧，就照看十五分钟。”他把小猫举到弟弟跟前，让他们脸对脸，“糗求你，Sammy蜀黍，你能照顾我么？只有十五分钟喔？”他躲在小猫后面模仿着想象中的小猫的语气，装成Cas。

Sam长叹一口气。“好吧。”

Dean满意地大笑，接着又正色道，“顺便一提，我怎么成了Cas的监护人？”

“因为你们俩有一个……容我引用一下Cas的原话，你们有一个‘深刻的羁绊’。”Sam用手指给这句话加上引号。

Dean懒得反驳，把Cas递给他。

Sam像抱孩子一样把小猫搂在胸口，“嘿，小家伙。”但Cas立刻从他怀里跳了出来，还毫不客气地挠了他的下巴。

Sam痛得惨叫，差点把小猫丢出去，幸好Dean及时夺走了它。

“你怎么这样啊，Cas？”他把Cas举得高高的，盯着它的眼睛，装出一副教训它的语气。小猫可怜兮兮地叫了一声，伸出两只小拳头在空中乱比划。“你为什么要挠他？”

“是啊Cas，你挠我干嘛！”Sam生气地质问Cas。

“嘿！别对他那么凶，他只是只小猫！”Dean迅速站出来，维护Cas，“这又不是他的错，都怪你吓着他了。”

“难道我比你还吓人吗？”

“因为我对他很好。你看我就愿意抱他。”

Sam有火没处撒地胡乱挥了挥手，扭头朝外走去。“混蛋。”

“贱人！”Dean不甘示弱地在他身后骂道。

Sam纠结地走到外面。坐上黑斑羚之后，他开始思考Cas不喜欢他的原因，以及它为什么更喜欢Dean。

无法否认，Dean和Cas之间有一层羁绊，Sam可没忘记他们经常深情对视的画面。他记得在某些书里读到过，狗通常不能对人类隐藏它们的真实情感，或许猫也一样？这么说的话，Cas实际上比平常表现出来的更喜欢Dean？现在他变成了小猫，这份感情就更难以掩饰了。同时这也意味着Cas平时就不怎么喜欢他，难怪刚才挠了他下巴。

Sam摇摇头，对这些胡思乱想自嘲。这肯定不可能是真的，对吧？

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ  

 

“好了，Cas。”Dean把猫放在自己床上，谆谆教导，“你是一只听话的小猫。现在我要去洗澡了，你乖乖的，待在床上等我好吗？”

Cas朝猎人咪咪地叫着，迈开小短腿儿向他走了一步。Dean立即把小猫举起来，放回原处。“待在这里。不要乱跑。”他一边用眼神命令Cas坐在床上，一边后退着快速溜进浴室。他真心希望Cas能老老实实的待在床上，别打破任何东西。

Dean飞快地洗着澡。洗完之后，他从淋浴间走出来，听见门外传来喵喵的叫声。

他腰上围着浴巾，将门拉开一条缝。Cas立刻撅着屁股挤了进来，还用后腿立着，抬起上半身抱住Dean的小腿。

“你这个不听话的坏孩子。”他低声骂着，脸上却扬起一个灿烂的笑容。看到小猫进来得这么快，他猜测自己刚进来Cas就在门口挠门，只是淋浴的水声盖住了挠门的声音。

“离了我你就活不下去了，对不？”Dean嘟囔着，一手抱起小猫，另一只手用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。

小猫用一声欢快的“喵~”来回答，还用毛烘烘的小脑袋顶着他的下巴。

Dean笑得更厉害了。他放下毛巾，抱着小猫下楼，坐进客厅的沙发。Cas立即在他膝盖上团成一个毛球。

Dean开始轻轻抚摸小猫的后背。Cas发出满足的呼噜声，扭动着小身子。Dean被它可爱的姿势逗笑了，手移动到它的腹部，甚至让呼噜声更响了。

小猫翻了个身，把整个毛绒绒的小肚皮展示在Dean面前。

“哇哦，Cas，我以为你是天使的时候就很呆萌，现在是想要了我命吗？哎哟，你喜欢我注意你？你喜欢我注意你？”他咕咕地逗着小猫。在能意识到自己在做什么之前，他把Cas抱起来，在它的小脑袋上亲了一口。

Dean这才发现，他真是相当喜欢小猫Cas。但他仍然想念人型Cas，那个能跟他顶嘴的坏脾气天使。再说人型Cas想飞来就飞来，想飞走就飞走，不会成天跟他腻在一起。

Dean叹了口气，揉揉小猫的头，低头对它宠爱地微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

晚上，Dean带Cas上楼，让它在他床上睡觉。他只希望自己不会睡着之后一不小心压住小猫，压断它脆弱的骨头。现在Cas成了他的弱点，就连Sam都注意到了。

“他把你变成了一个白痴，老兄。”Sam提醒道，当他发现Dean趴在床上，跟小猫一起玩一只滚来滚去的毛线团儿。

但是Dean毫不在意。现在Cas是一只小猫，小猫应当被好好宠爱。并且不管怎么说，他才不会变成白痴，他只是比较友好。

Dean换上睡衣，躺在小猫身边，盖上毛毯。Cas再次从床上站起来，钻进毛毯下面，肺部发出风箱一样的呼噜呼噜声。

Dean耸了耸肩，把小猫扶到自己胸口，暖暖地依偎着他。“晚安，Cas。”

就这样，一人一猫很快打起了瞌睡。

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ  

 

Dean梦见了一群漂亮姑娘。看着她们在台上放纵地扭着屁股，他更加舒服地坐进沙发里。

看着看着，一个姑娘走下舞台，飘然来到他身后，从后面双手抱着他。但是渐渐的，其他女孩都不见了，同时这双从身后抱着他的手变得熟悉起来。

那人走到Dean面前，Dean认出面前的人是Cas。他露出一个心领神会的狡黠微笑，任由Cas的手在他身上游移。

不一会儿，天使风情万种地爬上他的膝盖，双臂搂住他的脖子，低头亲了亲他。Dean情不自禁地投入进这个亲吻中，跟Cas唇齿缠绵，很快用舌尖勾出Cas的舌头共舞。

现在天使跨坐在他的大腿上，前后摆动着腰，在他越来越膨胀的胯部摩擦。Dean低沉地呻吟起来，双手降得越来越低，来到Cas黑色西裤上的隆起，渴望地抚摸着那处逐渐清晰的轮廓。

他加大了手中力度，响亮地呻吟出声。

他保持着这个节奏，手指动作越来越疯狂……

就在这时，Dean突然醒了。

他浑身汗湿，手抓着睡裤下的硬处，然后像是被火烧到似的马上抽回了手。

他竟然梦见了Cas……

然后，他被自己硬醒了……

Dean心绪不宁。他从来没有在性的方面被Cas吸引，所以说他到底为什么会做这种梦？他真的想不通。

Dean试着再次入睡，但他还硬得厉害，需要摆脱这个才能睡着。

他叹了口气，翻动着身上毛毯，看都没看就再次把手伸向睡裤。

一个念头闪过他的脑海：现在Cas就在他的床上。

Dean抱怨着掀起毛毯，寻找小猫。

Cas被弄醒了，正睁着一双无辜纯洁的蓝眼睛凝视着他，呜呜地叫着。

“Cas，我发誓你很乖，但我真心希望你现在不在这儿。”

但Cas只是转了个身，屁股对着他，四只小爪子踩着他的胸膛，出溜出溜地往下钻去。当小猫最终停在那个要命的地方时，Dean敏感地哆嗦了一下，呻吟出声。

“好了，别闹，我等会儿再回来。”说着他把小猫放在床上，匆匆忙忙走进浴室。

Dean打算用最快的速度解决掉他的麻烦，谁知Cas寸步不离地跟在他身后。他把小猫拎出浴室，在它面前关上门。Cas立刻大声地喵喵叫了起来，还不停挠门，但是Dean不理不睬。

Sam被吵醒了，揉着眼睛走过来，看看出了什么事。小猫顿时转向年轻的猎人，发出控诉般的委屈叫声。

“你在叫唤什么，Cas？你在找Dean吗？”Sam嘟囔着，四处张望，“Dean？Dean！”他在门外叫着哥哥的名字，“你的猫在叫你呢，老兄。”

Sam能听见Dean跌跌撞撞的脚步声，然后拉开大门。“什么——”Dean话音未落，就看到小猫蹲坐在地板上，用那双水汪汪的圆眼睛盯着他。“唉，拜托，Cas，我们讨论过这个。我在浴室的时候，你得乖乖待在房间里等我。”

Cas发出不耐烦的嘀咕声。Dean只好无奈地笑了笑，把它从地上捞起来，搂在怀里。

Sam双手叉腰。“好吧，下次你再在凌晨三点躲在浴室……做一些我不想知道是什么的事的时候，确保他听话好吗？我再也不想被猫叫吵醒了。”

Dean不屑地答应着，走回自己房间。

他倚着床头坐在床上，给了Cas一个额头亲吻，Cas用拱了拱他的下巴作为回应。“别听他胡说八道，Cassie。他就是嫉妒你更喜欢我。”

说了这句话，Dean自己觉得好像有哪儿不对。但是他没多想，认为这大概是他成天照顾Cas的缘故。

Dean抱着小猫，不知不觉睡着了。

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ  

 

第二天早上，猎人和他的小猫被Bobby的咆哮吵醒了。在一阵响亮的脚步声从一楼爬上楼梯之后，门摇摇晃晃着开了。

“ **DEAN！你那只可恶的猫居然在我的地毯上撒尿！** ”老人朝半睡半醒的Dean大吼道。

“他干了什——”Dean低头看着Cas，后者只是把身子缩得更小了，紧紧贴着他。“你真的做坏事了吗，Cas？”

小猫心虚地喵了一小声。

“告诉他，下次想方便就去屋子外面！”Bobby愤怒地大叫，让Dean也生起气来。

“嘿！他只是一只天使变成的猫！你觉得他能知道这些？给他些时间。另外，你还有什么事吩咐我，昂？”

Bobby呼哧呼哧地喘着气。“当然是买个猫厕所了，白痴！”他大步冲出房间，嘴里发着牢骚，说什么Dean对照顾小猫这事儿知道个球。

Dean抱怨了两句，然后爱抚着Cas的小脑袋。“别往心里去，他只是个脾气暴躁的老人。但是，嘿，要不咱们再去一趟商店吧。走，先吃早饭。”

Dean从床上起来，迅速脱掉睡衣睡裤。他不得不转身背对着Cas，因为他很确定小猫在用那双大眼睛直直地盯着他。

换完衣服之后，他把Cas抱在臂弯里，带它下楼，来到厨房。他让小猫坐在柜台上，给它的碗里倒满干猫粮。然后他给自己做好早餐，坐在永远覆盖着大量书籍的餐桌旁，大口吃了起来，直到听见一声猫叫。

Dean看到Cas在柜台边缘挪动着，胖胖的小爪子蠢蠢欲动，似乎在计算能不能跳到餐桌上。

“如果我是你，我就不会这样做。”Dean笑着说。

但这句话并没有阻止Cas。只见它从柜台上一跃而起，从空中飞过，炸弹一样投向餐桌。它几乎就能落在桌边了，但还差那么一丢丢距离。它拼命用呲出的爪子勾住桌沿，爪尖钉进木质餐桌，这才勉勉强强挂住自己，发出求救的叫声。

Dean爆发出一阵大笑，托着小猫的屁股帮它爬上桌面。“我都告诉你了你还跳，小笨蛋。”

小猫生气地喵喵大叫，尽管这听起来更像是一个高音的吱吱叫，但它通过高高竖起尾巴来强调自己的脾气。

“真可爱。”

吃完早饭之后，他们去了商店。在Sam的建议下，他们买了猫玩具和猫厕所。Dean选了两个猫窝，打算一楼放一个，二楼再放一个。在开车回Bobby家的路上，Dean把Cas塞进小窝，连窝带猫地放在副驾座位上，这样他能移动之前放在那里的毯子。

在从车里往外搬猫咪用品时，Dean让Cas自己先回屋。但是眨眼功夫，他看不到它了。

“Cas？Cas！”他把怀里东西丢在地上，急匆匆地返回车道，但仍然没有看到那团毛绒绒的身影。他又转向停车场角落，发现Cas蹲在一辆车的车轮后面，一心一意地盯着离它几米远的某个东西。

Dean立即放慢脚步，看清了Cas盯着的是什么。

一只棕色的小鸟停在Cas面前，天真地啄着地面，丝毫没察觉到那只埋伏在车轮后面试图扑到它的小猫。Dean认为，是个正常人都会在猫抓到小鸟前把鸟驱走，但他实在好奇Cas能不能抓住它。于是他默默蹲下，耐心围观。

Cas正在观察小鸟，时不时倾斜着小脑袋。当看到小鸟走动时，它的耳朵警惕地前后忽闪。现在它已经完全隐藏了自己行迹，Dean对此骄傲到了极点。

电光火石间，Cas噌地窜了出去，精准地扑向那只可怜的小鸟。小鸟甚至不能及时作出反应，就被Cas的前爪按住了。

Dean顿时跳起来欢呼。声音太大，把小猫吓得爪子一松，小鸟瞅准机会果断逃逸飞走了。Cas不甘心地朝空中挥了挥爪子，连跟鸟毛都没捞到，便扭头气呼呼地瞥了Dean一眼。

Cas生气了，因为它得手的猎物被放跑了。

“算啦，别生气，Cas，我为你骄傲。”Dean笑嘻嘻地举起小猫，对牢它的眼睛。“真是好样的。”

但Cas还在生气Dean害它失去了喵生中的第一只小鸟。它不停扭动着身子，试图离开Dean的双手。

“你这只小猫怎么这么记仇。”Dean把Cas放回地上，示意它跟上自己的脚步离开停车场，又回头查看它跟上了没有。他把刚才买的东西搬进屋里，找了个角落放下猫厕所，往里面倒了一层猫砂。

“你看，现在你想什么时候上厕所就什么时候上了。”

如果一只猫能瞪眼，那么Cas现在就这么做了。


	5. Chapter 5

几天后的一天，Dean正站在书架前弯腰寻找一本书，希望找出能帮Cas变回人型的方法。

一开始，大家以为这是女巫干的好事。但他们已经好几个星期没遇见女巫的案子了，所以排除了这个可能。现在Dean一筹莫展，想不出能是谁干的，于是只好翻出Bobby收藏的每一本咒语书。Sam负责搜索各种网站和博客。

当Dean转过头时，看到Cas忙着摆弄那只从店里买回来的玩具老鼠，玩得不亦乐乎。它兴致勃勃地拨弄着玩具，还撕咬玩具的尾巴。

Dean对小猫微笑，直起身子，在它旁边盘腿坐下。他开始拉动玩具，试着从Cas手中抢走。但Cas哪能轻易放弃？它用爪尖牢牢勾着老鼠。

最终，Dean终于设法从Cas急切的爪子里抢走了玩具，还高高地举在它头顶。小猫迅速用两条粗粗的小短腿立了起来，伸出前爪去够挂在Dean指间摇摇晃晃的玩具。但它没有成功，反而失去了平衡，仰面朝后倒去，摔了个四脚朝天。

小猫马上翻身站了起来，十分执着地再次去够玩具。

Dean就这样跟Cas玩了几分钟，最后还是让它夺回了玩具。他把小猫从地上抱起来，放在自己腿上，开始挠它的小肚皮，引出一阵呼噜声和大量扭动。

他对小猫发出咕咕声，像在逗一个宝宝，压根没注意到那个突然出现在房间里的大天使。

“你好呀，Dean-o，我看你跟我的小兄弟还挺亲密嘛。”

当身后传来这句话时，Dean差点把手里的小猫失手掉地。“艹！”

Sam一两秒就冲进房间，举枪四处扫描，寻找危险。Dean已经从地上站了起来，把Cas紧紧护在胸前，从某种程度上保护它，远离那个突然出现的家伙。

当认出这个不速之客是谁时，兄弟俩都松了口气，但仍然不敢放松警惕。

“Gabriel。”Dean充满敌意地说。

“Dean！Sam！见到你们真是太好了。其实我早就想来找你们耍耍，但是你知道，我还得恐吓一些人，老样子。”他挥了挥手，“算啦，咱就不说客气话了。我家的天使小弟在这里，或者我应该叫它猫咪小弟？”他取笑道，惹得Cas发出一阵嘶嘶声，“现在快把这个小毛球交给我吧。”

他伸出一只手，等着对方把猫递给他。

“呦呵！你以为我就这样把Cas交到你手里？”Dean厉声说。

“为啥不给？他是我亲弟！”

“是这样，但Dean非常护着他，正如你看到的那样。”Sam解释道。Dean瞪了他一眼，他这才板起一张严肃脸，“死心吧，我们是不会把Cas交出来的。”

Gabriel弹了弹舌。“得了吧，我已经把他变成一只猫了，再坏还能坏到哪儿去？顺便一提，我为什么要伤害一只可怜的小猫猫？”

Sam和Dean面面相觑，然后又一起看回Gabriel。“是你把Cas变成了一只猫？”Dean质问道。

“没有啊！”Gabriel狡辩。

“就是你干的，你刚都说漏了。”

“没说漏！”

当三个大男人吵成一团时，小猫被烦得要命，发出不满的喵喵声，但没人注意到它。于是它又挠了挠Dean的胳膊，希望能引起Dean的关注，但仍然没用。

Cas叹了口气。从它目前的情况来看，它真的生气了。小猫扭动着身子，从Dean收紧的臂弯中钻了出来，噌地扑向猎人的脸，从肉垫儿中呲出爪尖。它的爪子划过Dean的脸，留下三道新鲜的红杠。

“ ** **搞什么，Cas？**** ”Dean大吼，高举双手挡住脸，小猫灵活地落到地上。

Sam和Gabriel终于停止了争吵，转头看发生了什么事。

Gabriel颔首微笑。“真不亏是我小弟。喂，他在试图让你注意到他。”他低头看着Cas，“现在你想说什么，小毛球。”

“喵嗷嗷！喵嗷嗷嗷！”Cas发出愤怒的叫声。

“哇喔，哇喔，Cassie，咱们可不能爆粗，要懂礼貌。”

Sam向前走了一步，“你能听懂他在说什么？”

“我当然能听懂。我是个大天使好吗，有什么干不了的？”

Dean刚想嘲讽他，但再次被Cas的喵喵声打断了。

“怎么了，Cas？”他低头问。

“他说他希望你闭嘴，然后让我把他变回来。”

“好啊，你倒是变啊。”

“喵呜！”

“他说，闭嘴。”Gabriel迅速翻译道，收到Dean一记凶狠的眼刀。

Gabriel蹲下靠近Cas，Cas朝自己哥哥喵了好半天。最后，Gabriel对它说，“我不能把你变回来，傻瓜。我不能眼睁睁看着你受苦，虽然我这么兴奋有点儿不太对劲。”他停顿片刻，“你能忘记这件事，只是Dean他必须明白，并且承认，你将马上变回原来的样子。”

“你说什么？”Dean插嘴问道。

“噢，得了吧，你知道我在说什么。”Gabriel靠得更近了，抬手拢起Dean的一只耳朵，把嘴凑过去，“你爱——上——了——Cas。”他戏剧性地大声宣布。

Dean摆出他经典的‘眨眼，看向一边’，然后看着Sam，像是他本该知道Gabriel在说什么，但他的弟弟只是耸了耸肩。然后他看回Gabriel，一脸“你给我把话说清楚！”。

这次轮到Gabriel叹气了。他翻了个白眼，“你们两个，”他指了指兄弟俩，“需要配副眼镜，赶紧的。因为你们错过了一大堆‘不那么柏拉图’的小互动，就发生在Dean-o和这里的小Cassie之间。”

“你到底想说什么，Gabriel？”Dean朝他咆哮。

Sam看上去有些震惊，惊讶于他的哥哥反应那么激烈。毕竟说这话的人是Gabriel，一个喜欢无缘无故捉弄别人的恶作剧精灵。好吧，也许他怀疑一些事情很久了，并且也许，他认为Gabriel在这一点上有几分说中。但现在Dean在明显心虚。

Gabriel对此表示赞同。“好了，你又来这套。你知道，你俩的小暧昧已经快要闹得三界皆知了。但你还在极力否认，这真的很可悲。但是，嘿，我得去闹个婚礼。”他低头看着自己手腕，“好吧，婚礼大概快开始了。但我怎么知道，我又没有手表。回见了，小伙子们。”他一边说一边挥手告别，打了个响指，消失得无影无踪。

Dean火大地抬起双手。“我对上帝发誓！我恨死了他这个该死的天使！”他弯腰拾起Cas，搂在臂弯里摇晃着，朝楼梯走去。他打算返回自己房间，躲在里面生闷气，直到晚饭时间再出来。他捡起几个猫玩具塞进Cas的爪子里，自顾自地上楼去了。

“Dean，我们不该谈谈这件事吗？D-Dean——”Sam试着叫住哥哥，但Dean的身影已经消失了。他只好叹了口气，思考着一件事——

Dean果然对Cas动了感情。


	6. Chapter 6

当兄弟俩第二天碰面时，Dean装出一副前一天什么都没发生的样子，多少让Sam有点泄气。明明有事发生，他们都心知肚明。

Bobby走进房间，跟Sam递了个眼色。昨晚Dean上楼之后就没再下来，Sam只好把一切全盘告诉了Bobby。

现在Dean正在吃早餐，Cas躺在他的膝盖上，安安静静地睡回笼觉。吃完之后，他想站起来把盘子放进洗碗池。但当他看到睡着的Cas有多可爱时，他站不起来了，傻乎乎地坐在那里，慢慢抚摸着小猫，还抓了抓它的小耳朵。Cas舒服得抻长了身子，在他腿上四仰八叉地翻了个身。

楼上一扇门被咣当一声地撞开，大概是他那个对自己一身蛮力毫不自知的大麋鹿兄弟。Cas瞬间醒了，瞳孔迅速放大，警惕地弓起后背，小脑瓜转来转去，打量房间各处。

Dean困惑地看着Cas，抬起自己的双手，给猫咪让出空间。接着Cas跳下他的膝盖，箭一般飞奔进起居室。Dean连忙跟了上去。

只见Cas跳上沙发，神经质地四下张望，头快速转向不同方向，接着再次飞快地冲回厨房，仿佛在跟一个看不见的敌人周旋。

当Cas从Dean两腿之间蹭蹭地穿过时，他还没来得及停下脚步，为了不踩住猫尾巴，他及时地转向右边，设法用双手保持平衡，盯着小猫矫健的身影消失的方向。他稳住自己的双脚，朝楼梯大喊，“Sammy！”

“怎么啦？”他的弟弟回喊道，不出几秒就出现在楼梯顶上，担心地往下看。

“是Cas，他表现得很怪。”

“超自然那种‘怪’？”

“超自然那种‘怪’。”

Sam连滚带爬地跑下楼梯，跟着哥哥奔进厨房。但Cas已经不再这里了。他们听见起居室传来啪的一声，又赶紧冲到那边。他们发现Cas绕着起居室嗖嗖地疯跑，从这头跑到那头，中间停脚片刻，脑袋左右转动，然后又继续跑圈，不知疲倦。他们刚才听见的声音是一盏灯摔到了地上，因为Cas刚才蛮横地跳进一架书柜，将那盏倒霉的灯推下去了。

Dean满脸担忧地看着Sam，害怕可能出了什么事，但却看到他的弟弟在憋笑。

“老弟！有什么好笑的？粗大事儿了！”

“Dean。”Sam把一只手放在哥哥肩上，以此让自己保持平静，“他非常好。或者我应该说，你的主子非常好。没听懂？好吧。你知道吗，对一只年幼的小动物来说，这种举动是很正常的。像是这样突然跳起来，疯了似的在房间里跑来跑去。”

Dean稍微放心了些，又严肃地问道，“所以他没被恶魔附身？”

Sam快笑碎了自己的肋骨。“哈哈哈哈！是啊Dean，他好着呢。”

Dean松了口气。

“顺便一提，轮到你收拾枪了。”

Dean大力挥手，“见鬼，才不是！该你了好吗？上回都是我收拾的，因为你这个书呆子正忙着啃书。”

“我没有！”

“你就有！就是轮到你收拾了！”

“搞毛啊！你们俩加起来有八岁吗？”Bobby洪亮的嗓门突然在房间里响起，“Cas究竟在干啥？”

“他被附身了。”Dean说。接着兄弟俩一齐哈哈大笑，留Bobby一个人干瞪眼。

“我太老了，听不出笑点在哪里。”老人叹了口气，一走了之。

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ  

 

现在Dean正坐在车库擦枪。他播放了一些音乐，随着歌曲轻声哼唱，秘密享受着闲暇时光。刚才他把Cas留在起居室里了，让它自个儿发疯，但也过了好一会儿了。

“炸弹来了！”Sam的声音突然穿过车库，朝Dean扔过来一团东西，接着门被大力关上。Dean从手中的点四五口径手枪中抬起头来，放下枪，准备去查看那是什么。

“喵呜~”

Dean听见了熟悉的猫叫，明显松了口气。

“嗨，伙计。”他绕着黑斑羚走了一圈，寻找声音的来源，看到Cas无辜地坐在地上，乖乖舔着身上的毛。小猫对这声招呼抬起头来，端正地坐直了，矜傲地伸出一只前爪。

Dean被这个动作逗笑了，一把将Cas从地上捞起来搂在怀里，像哄孩子一样轻轻摇晃。起初小猫在抵抗，试着从Dean的胳膊里钻出来。但是当Dean开始挠它的小肚子和脖颈的时候，它立刻投降了，伸了个懒腰，将自己完全打开在Dean面前。

Dean吓了一跳，还以为Cas要从他的怀里掉下去了。他看到小猫的大部分身子伸出他的胳膊，像玩杂耍一样悬在空中。但这只该死的小动物居然完美地保持了平衡。Dean对这个滑稽的姿势报以热烈的大笑，但同时又被深深地迷住了。

“来吧，笨笨。”

他把Cas搂回自己的怀里，不给它秀特技的机会。

Dean抱猫走回刚才的座位，重新坐下。他把Cas放在膝盖上，让它仰面平躺着，好继续挠它毛烘烘的小肚子。Cas的胸膛发出响亮的呼噜声，就连他的腿都跟着震……糟糕，他身体的某一部分好像也受到了影响！

Dean稍微调整坐姿，让Cas不再直接躺在他的要害处，但是没用。“老天啊，我就像一个青春期的小男生。够了Cas，下去吧。”

Dean停止挠Cas的肚子。Cas的呼噜停下了。它睁开双眼怒视着Dean，伸出一只爪子去够他的手，把那只手拉回自己身上。

不幸的是，Dean无情地抽走了手。

“哈，你想得美。现在快起来，我还得干活。”

Cas愤怒得喵喵乱叫，最后终于气呼呼地跳下了Dean的膝盖。它又喵呜了几声作为控诉，绕过黑斑羚，径自走开了。

当Dean注意到他看不见Cas时，起身在车库里来回走动，寻找他的小猫，最后在黑斑羚的车底下发现了Cas。它正蹲坐在那里，一动不动，仿佛陷入沉思。

“你生气了吗？因为我不想一直挠你的肚子？”Dean问道，努力保持严肃，但还是一秒破功，爆发出一阵大笑。

当然，这笑声让Cas更加生气。它抬起屁股从地上站了起来，转身走到车的另一侧，跟Dean离得远远儿的。

“噢，得了吧Cassie，我就是跟你开个玩笑，你怎么能这么小心眼儿？”Dean一边说一边绕过汽车，蹲在Cas面前，“过来，你不能一直跟我怄气，对不对？难道你不爱我了吗？”他朝Cas撅起嘴。

小猫一脸‘真拿你没办法’，看了看Dean，整个猫马上软了下来。Cas跳出车底，窜到他的膝盖上，喵喵喵地大声叫着，用脑袋拱他的下巴，催促他快点拍拍它的头，给它顺毛。

“是啊，你确实爱我，不是吗？”Dean对小猫无辜地说。

但他不知道的是，房间里除了他俩之外还有第三双眼睛，从头围观到尾，最后露出了得逞的笑。


	7. Chapter 7

“ ** **把猫放下，Sam。**** ”

“ ** **不放，他这样多可爱！**** ”Sam朝哥哥不甘示弱地吼了回去，敏捷跃过Bobby后院的一辆辆破车，紧紧把Cas猫抱在胸前。

“ ** **你这是在虐待他！**** ”Dean怒吼着，手终于好不容易抓住弟弟的夹克，一把将他揪了回来。“把Cas给我，我必须把他从你给他摆弄的可笑打扮中解救出来。”他用最具威胁的嗓音说道。

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ  

 

回到大约一个小时之前，解释一下兄弟俩爆发的这场战争的始末缘由。

这是偶遇Gabriel之后的第五天，Cas的猫粮吃光了，Dean让Sam去商店买。反正他要去城里补充生活物资，现在那里面也有Cas的需求。然而当Sam回到家时，带来了一件购物清单上没有的东西。

“Dean！快出来，看我买了什么好东西！”Sam欢天喜地的大嗓门从门口传来，让Dean和小猫同时抬起头。方才Cas一直躺在猎人的腿上呼呼大睡，而Dean在阅读一本落满灰尘的旧书。

Dean朝弟弟哼了一声作为回应。

“瞧！”Sam举起一件公主蓬蓬裙。那裙子的尺寸太小了，就算小婴儿也穿不下。裙摆是亮晶晶的粉红色薄纱，上面还贴着一堆五颜六色的小水钻。这条裙子已经很可怕了，但是接着，Dean发现Sam另一只手里拿着一顶小小的公主王冠。

他的心里咯噔了一下。

“噢，不是吧。”

“噢，是的吧。”Sam露出一个顽劣的微笑。

“你 ** **休想**** 给Cas穿上这个。”

Sam撅起嘴，“拜托了，Dean，就穿一次？”

“他可是上帝的天使。”Dean反驳。现在他已经站起来了，保护性地将Cas搂在臂弯里，一步步向后退。

“什么啊，他就是只小猫。好吧，现在是。”

“不，老兄，你不能这样做。这是虐待！”

Sam举起小裙子，“但这就是给小猫设计的，又不会弄疼他。”

“不，我说的不是身体上的虐待。总之我是不可能答应的，想都没想。”

Sam挫败地叹了口气。“好吧，我去退给商店。”

“你最好这样。”

Dean重新抱着Cas坐下了，捡起刚才的书。小猫很快再次放松了下来，身子蜷缩成一个毛球。

“我救了你一次，不是吗？”他说，抚摸着Cas的后背，面带微笑。

大约半个小时之后，Dean把还在睡觉的Cas暂时放在沙发上，起来去洗手间。当他返回厨房去洗手时，突然听见从起居室传来一声猫叫。他赶紧朝那边跑过去，差点绊住自己的双脚。

他一眼就看到Sam在给Cas穿那条小裙子，Cas在尴尬的粉色公主裙里挥着小爪子求救，而那顶王冠正绑在它的脑瓜顶上。

“现在这个漂亮的小伙子是谁呀？”Sam逗弄着小猫，乐得嘴角都快咧到耳朵根了。

“ ** **Sam！**** ”Dean朝弟弟怒吼。Sam立即夺门而出，跑进Bobby的后院。“艹！”他赶紧追上去，但是慢了一步。当他冲到外面时，弟弟已经不见了。

“Cas！你在哪儿？”

Dean听见一声响亮的猫叫从身后一辆车里传来，接着Sam跳车而出，拔腿就跑。Dean一阵风似的紧追不舍。

于是我们回到了本章的开头。Dean终于设法抓住了Sam的夹克衫一角。

“别生气，他看起来多可爱啊，你瞧？”Sam转身把小猫举到Dean面前，讨好地左右摇晃着裙摆。谁知Dean劈手从他手中夺走Cas，扭头就跑。

Sam咕噜咕噜地发着牢骚。现在Dean重新拿走了Cas，并且肯定再也不会让Cas离开自己视线，他不如放弃算了。

但是Winchester家的人知道什么是放弃吗？

不知！

Sam跟在Dean身后追他，没跑几步就被一只拳头撞到了下巴。他的头由于冲力而向后仰，险些摔倒在地。他立即抬起一只手捂住下巴。“老兄，搞什么？我就是开个玩笑。”

Dean恶狠狠地瞪着他，浑身散发着怒火，让Sam有些措手不及。不是吧，Dean真的因为这件事生气了？还是他是在耍他？

“这不好笑，Sam，省省吧。”

“好吧，好吧，我再也不提了。”

“这还差不多。我去吃饭了。”Dean掉转脚跟，胳膊里夹着小猫朝外走去。他利索地把那件愚蠢的衣服从Cas身上脱掉，扔进经过的第一只垃圾桶里，低声咒骂。

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ  

 

“我太为你骄傲了，Sammy。”Gabriel的嗓音突然从年轻猎人的身后响起，把他吓了一跳。他条件反射地抓住天使的喉咙，将他摁在墙上。“哇哦，哇哦，放松些，朋友。”

“等你把Cas变回来的时候我再放松。”Sam说，死死盯着Gabriel的眼睛。“我受够了这个恶作剧。”

Gabriel傻笑。“你确定？因为如果你真的受够了这个，我可以给Cassie一个新的恶作剧。但你怎么知道我是为了他而来呢，没准儿我是粘上你了。”他暗示地微笑，眨Sam眨了一下眼。

Sam皱眉，松开了Gabriel。“如果你来这里不是为了把Cas变回去，那么快滚。”他丢下这么一句，转身走开了。但大天使马上瞬移到他面前，他不得不停下脚步。“你还要我怎么样？你究竟有什么目的？”

Gabriel吞咽着，转动脚跟。不知为何，当他想到他会让Sam生气，心里并没有什么满足感。“好吧，正如我所说，Dean得承认他对Cas的感情，但是我——”

“为什么！为什么你非要Dean承认不可？这种事不是你能左右得了的，尤其是对Dean。你知道，他是个深得不能再深的深柜，经常拜访纳尼亚[一个通过衣柜进入的魔法世界]。是的，我知道，从技术上讲，Cas不是男性。但你试试看，怎么才能让Dean迟钝的脑瓜想明白。”Sam毫不客气地朝Gabriel劈头盖脸地说了一通，他完全受够了。

“好吧，我来告诉你为什么。因为我关心我的宝贝弟弟，就跟你关心你哥哥一样。并且我知道Dean对Cas有感觉，也许甚至是爱上了他。这是双箭头暗恋。我想让我的宝贝弟弟感受到一点被爱的幸福，他本该幸福，如果不是你的……”他用戳Sam胸口的动作来强调，“哥。哥。实在太倔，不肯接受现实的话。”

Sam耸耸肩。“我猜，你说的没错。”

Gabriel得意地挑了挑眉毛。“怎样？你有什么好办法成全这对多灾多难的鸳鸯吗？”

Sam揉着下巴，看起来像是他真的在考虑。“好吧，也许如果你先把Cas变回来……”

“拉倒吧，无趣船长。”Gabriel没好气地说，“我走了。”大天使打了个响指，消失不见了。

Sam暗自发笑。这家伙怎么这么容易生气？被拒绝或是得不到满足的样子真有点好笑。那什么，只是一点点而已！


	8. Chapter 8

“好了，Cas，在我出门的时候你要做一只乖乖的小猫，别欺负Sam好吗？”

Cas睁着一双大眼睛咪欧咪欧地叫着，用两条小后腿儿站得很直，央求Dean把它抱起来。

“在我走之前最后抱一次。我很快就回来，这案子不麻烦，我和Bobby很容易搞定。你要照顾Sam，因为他昨天把脚扭了，得在家休息。”

他们都赞同Dean和Bobby去猎魔，Sam待在家看着Cas。不管怎么说，他也没有其他选择，因为他在踩着一把椅子换灯泡的时候把脚扭伤了。他对此表示相当丢脸。猎魔也许只留下一点擦伤和一些瘀伤。但是这回他从一把椅子上掉了下来，马上扭伤了脚脖子。

在某种程度上，这是值得的，因为Cas的反应可爱得没边儿。当Sam大吼着摔下来时，Cas立刻跳了起来，把自己钉在Dean的衬衫前襟。虽然刺进肉里的爪尖尖儿把Winchester家大哥疼得嗷嗷直叫。

Sam喜闻乐见地哈哈大笑，没笑多久就哎哟哎哟地喊脚疼。Dean把Cas从胸前撕下来，朝Sam丢过去一记怒视，生气地穿过房间，把他的蠢弟弟扶到沙发上。

“谁让你太懒了，不肯自己换灯泡。”Sam说，这是事实。

Dean看着他。“我不是懒，是忙。”

“你在忙着朝追自己尾巴的Cas傻乐。”

“是啊，那是件重要的事。”

Dean唠唠叨叨地跟他的小猫告别，把它从地上捡起来紧紧搂在胸口，揉着毛呼呼的小脑袋。

Sam叹气。“我已经说过一遍了，但我要再说一遍——他把你变成了一个白痴。”

Dean张嘴打算反驳，但他发现他不知道怎么回嘴儿，便指着Sam的脸破口大骂，“你给我闭嘴！”他从怀里举起不情愿的喵喵叫唤的Cas，放在Sam的膝盖上。

“瞧瞧，多乖啊。”Dean爱抚着Cas，然后拾起背包，朝他们挥手告别，跟Bobby从前门离开了。

Sam坐在Bobby通常坐着的椅子里看书，一只手抚摸着Cas的背。Cas呼噜噜了一会儿，把猎人逗笑了。

过了一会儿，Sam感觉有什么东西戳了一下他的腰。他扭头朝侧面看去，想找出是谁或什么在戳他，但是什么都没有。他坐回去，怀疑地看看四周，拿起Bobby藏在椅子底下的霰弹枪。

小猫好奇地看着他。他发出嘘声，让它继续睡觉。

又过了一会儿，什么东西戳了他的后脑勺。他迅速转过椅子，再次一无所获。“怎么回事？”他对自己嘟囔。

他再次跌坐在椅子里，这次甚至比之前更谨慎。他的谨慎是对的，因为只一秒之后，他又被戳了。

Sam狂暴地跳起来，端起霰弹枪。突然一个人出现在他面前，他想都不想就开枪了。面前这个人甚至没让步。

他在枪的冲击下抬起头，认出了那是谁。Gabriel。

“Gabriel？你搞什么？”

大天使耸了耸肩。“哎哟，你居然打了我一枪。不过我玩得很开心。”

“是你在戳我？”Sam几乎在大叫。这时突然感觉脚踝再次疼痛，他重重地跌回椅子。

“你还好吗，小鹿——鹿？”Gabriel问道，笑容消失了。

Sam按摩着脚踝，“我很好，只是昨天把脚扭了。”

“我能治好。”Gabriel弯下腰，把手放在Sam的小腿上，但是被一只压在他肩膀的手拦住了。他困惑地抬起头。

“不用治。”

“如果你想受苦，行吧，这是你的自由。”

Sam抬头看着Gabriel，满脸疑问。“你来这里做什么？”

“咱把客道话省了吧。我来是因为我想做个交易。”

Sam甚至比刚才更困惑了。他好奇地看着Gabriel，督促他继续说下去。

“我会把Cas变回去——先别激动——但是你要保证你大哥会接受他们的感情。”

“我要怎么保证这种事？”

这个回答让Gabriel惊讶，“你居然没反对？直接接受了？”

Sam举起双手，“我只想要Cas变回来。你是对的，他们需要坦白。你知道，我接受。”

Gabriel满意地笑了笑，很高兴有一个Winchester是他的友军。

“你笑什么笑？”

“笑我应该把Dean变成小狗，既然我已经把Cas变成了小猫。”

Sam咕哝着混蛋，让Gabriel再次微笑。

“所以说，想做这个交易吗？”大天使问道，扭动着一侧眉毛。

Sam伸出一只手，但是Gabriel笑着摇摇头。

“握手不够诚意，怎么着也得一个吻？”

Sam目瞪口呆，他真的想要一个吻吗？“什么？”

“一个吻，或者Cassie继续做猫。”Gabriel斩钉截铁地说，带着伪装的自信。实际上，他在担心Sam会跑。他在Sam燃烧的注视下挪动着脚步。

“好……好！我会吻你，但是你发誓把Cas变回来？”

Gabriel必须藏起他的兴奋，试着保持他虚张声势的伪装。“我发誓。”

Sam小心翼翼地站起来，他的个头儿比大天使高出一截。“好吧，那么来吧。”

Sam盯着Gabriel的眼睛，不由得紧张起来。现在Gabriel不是唯一一个在虚张声势的人了。

就在这时，他们的恍惚被Cas响亮的猫叫打断。因为刚才Sam站起来的时候把Cas丢到了地上。Cas听着他俩的对话陷入混乱。那是真的吗？因为即使Cas还处在猫的形态，他也意识到这事儿，有点，怪异。

“安静，Cas。”Gabriel朝小猫咬牙切齿，对方更加愤怒地喵喵大叫。“不，我没有！”他蹲下来看着Cas，小声嘘道，“我才没有看上他！没有，没有，就是没有！闭嘴Cas，你是在帮倒忙。是啊，我会把你变回去。不，不是现在。什么，你要把这些告诉给——不行，你给我闭嘴！”他急急躁躁地站起来，一把抓住Sam的夹克，将两人的嘴唇撞在一起。

Sam一时间惊呆了，但是然后，让他自己也惊讶的是，实际上，他有点儿……喜欢。他们慢慢碾磨着嘴唇，Gabriel加深了这个吻。

Cas盯着他们，大张着嘴，然后决定走开。它觉得眼睛有点儿疼。

过了一会儿，他们分开了这个吻，继续盯着对方的眼睛。Sam想说些什么，Gabriel却突然消失了。他只好摇摇晃晃地跌回椅子。

“Sam？”Cas的嗓音从厨房传来。这次是天使的声音，不是猫叫。他走出来了，和从前一样，穿着风衣。

“嗨，Cas，你回来了，真不错。”Sam站起来拥抱天使。

“我、我从来没离开过，从技术上说。”Cas结结巴巴地说，困惑地回抱住猎人。

“是啊，我知道。”

他们松开手，Sam坐回椅子。

“所以，刚刚发生了什么事？”

“我们别再提这件事了成吗？”

Cas皱起眉毛，但点了点头。“我还有一些不得不做的事情。”他刚要飞走，但是Sam拦住了他。

“等等！Dean回来之后会想见你。”

Cas点头。“那好，你可以拨打我的通话设备（也就是手机）。等他回来的时候，我就来。”

说完，天使飞走了。

Sam沉进椅子里，让身体塌陷进去。然后他站起来，一瘸一拐地去冰箱拿了瓶啤酒。即使现在是上午，还不到十二点，但他觉得他有资格为这个荒唐的早晨喝一杯。


	9. Chapter 9

这次猎魔很顺利，两个猎人只花了几天时间就搞定了。当他们返回Bobby家，Dean一阵风似的冲出汽车，想立刻见到Cas，看看他的小乖猫在做什么。Bobby毫不客气地嘲讽了Dean，被Dean对小猫不能更多的喜爱给逗乐了。

“Cas？我回家了！”Dean大喊道。他推开前门，立即跑到起居室，寻找那团儿黄白相间的绒绒球。当他没看见小猫像平常那样跳出来迎接他，他又喊了一遍，“Cas？”

Sam一瘸一拐地走进房间。“Dean？嗨，你们回来了。案子怎么样？”

“Cas在哪？”Dean问道，无视了Sam的问题。

Sam大幅度地摇着头，讥笑了Dean两声。“稍等。”他从口袋里掏出手机，拨通了Cas的号码。

响铃几次之后，杵在旁边的Dean马上听见了熟悉的拍打翅膀的声音。他猛地转身，正对上Cas那双海蓝色的眼睛。“Cas？Gabriel把你变回来了？”他伸出双臂紧紧搂住天使，脸上带着闪光的微笑。他大口吸着Cas身上的味道，安心地叹了口气。

当Dean意识到他抱得比可以接受的时间更久时，连忙向后退开。

“是的，Gabriel决定把我变回Jimmy的样子。”

Dean笑了。“我知道他最后还是会把你变回来。”他说着，一只手仍然放在天使的肩上。Cas看了Sam一眼，用目光询问他是否应该告诉Dean那天的事，但Sam轻轻摇了摇头。于是Cas低头盯了一会儿自己的鞋子，然后抬头看回Dean，回给他一个微笑。

几分钟后，四个人都坐在起居室。Sam坐在Bobby的椅子上，Cas和Dean坐在沙发上，Bobby坐在剩下的座位。他们聊了一会儿猎魔的事。在Dean声称Bobby因为紧张而踢了他的屁股之后，大家放声大笑。

Cas没有参与谈话，但他很享受能看到Dean高兴的样子。当他是一只猫时，他发现自己非常喜欢跟猎人亲近，只是看着Dean忙忙碌碌就很开心。现在，他被那双神采飞扬的绿眼睛迷住了。他欣赏着Dean睫毛眨动的方式，目光如何在Sam和Bobby之间来回交换，以及微笑时眼角出现的小小纹路。

Cas没有意识到自己的变化。在他作为猫的整个期间，他对Dean的喜欢在日间增长，甚至变得更加无法隐藏。当他是一只猫的时候，他无法隐藏。但是现在，不知怎么，他不在乎能不能隐藏。他的情感像花一样绽开，他的心早已控制不了它了。

“Cas？你听见我们刚才问你的问题了吗？”

Cas被Dean的嗓音惊醒，意识到猎人现在也在看他。

“我、我必须走了。”他迅速说，接着便飞走了。Sam对天使的突然退场笑出了声。

Dean扭头看着Sam。“他这是怎么了？你肯定知道些什么，统统告诉我。”

Sam假装被Dean的话冒犯到了。“你在说什么？我为什么会知道他的事？”

“好吧，也许是因为我们外出了，让你和Cas单独待了几天？后来Cas好端端地突然变回人了，你还说你不知道，这难道不奇怪吗？Bobby，你说说看。”

Bobby举起双手。“嘿，别把我掺和进来，他可是你的宠物天使。”说着他站起来，起身走到外面，去做上帝才知道是什么的事。Dean怒视着老猎人的背影，然后看回Sam，后者开始祈祷这次谈话能赶快结束。

“Sammy，到底发生了什么？”

“什么都没有！我发誓！”Sam大叫。Dean叹了口气，把脸埋进双手手心里。

“好吧，如果你想告诉我，你知道我在哪儿。”他走上楼梯，百无聊赖地躺在自己床上。

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ  

 

几个小时之后，三个人再次聚到一起吃晚餐，但是只聊了几句。Dean始终怒视着Sam，总觉得他这个弟弟在揣着明白装糊涂。Bobby则怒视着Dean，让他别找Sam麻烦。

这天夜里的晚些时候，Dean发现自己躺在床上，渴望入睡。但他失败了。虽然他以前在这张床上明明睡得很好。现在他意识到，他想念小猫的陪伴。那时Cas总是在睡觉的时候挨着他，身体团成一个毛球。

他告诉自己，这只是稍微不习惯。他需要慢慢适应没有小猫陪床的夜晚。

但即使这样想，Dean发现自己仍然睡不着。‘该死，Cas。’他自言自语着，又翻了个身。

“Dean？”

他突然听见Cas的低沉嗓音，就在他旁边。他从床上支起身子，在房间里寻找天使的身影，发现Cas正站在床边，低头盯着他，头微微倾斜。

“你来这儿干什么，Cas？”

“我、我，呃。”Cas支支吾吾地说，“别介意，这不重要。”

Dean坐了起来，对天使为什么这么紧张感到好奇。“对我来说很重要，说吧。”

“我，呃，在我变成猫的时候，晚上总是睡在你身边。并且我，呃，我想知道，你是否、是否介意，如果我想在你睡觉的时候和你躺在一起。因为那个时候，我很喜欢这样。但是如果你不想这样做，或者对此感到不自在，我也能理解……算了，我、我还是走吧。”他结结巴巴地说着，后悔自己冒冒失失地出现。

“等等，Cas，我，呃……没关系，你可以和我躺在一起。”Dean说着，一缕红晕悄悄爬上他的脸颊。他希望房间足够暗，别让Cas瞧见他的窘迫。

两人谁都没再说话。Cas静静脱下风衣和西装外套，爬上Dean的床，躺在他身边。Dean掀起毛毯，让Cas躺好，又伸出一只手臂横在两人之间。Cas小心地将头枕着他的胳膊，面对着他的脸。

过了一小会儿，天使朝Dean靠得更近了些。他想贴着猎人温暖的身体，就像他曾经是猫的时候做过的那样。

Dean脑袋里有个声音在唠叨，告诉他这就是他真正想要的。但他无视了那声音，将它推开。他告诉自己朋友之间这样做也没什么不妥，如果Cas想要一些慰安的话。

就在Dean胡思乱想的同时，Cas的意识也在纠纠缠缠。他思考着，像这样挨着Dean的感觉是多么的亲密。当Dean落下另一只胳膊环住他的腰时（Dean内心：不然我还能把这条该死的胳膊往哪里摆？），他从心底感到了温暖，快乐，仿佛Dean的怀抱正是他的归宿。

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ  

 

Sam正躺床上睡得正香，忽然被一个声音惊醒了。

“嘿！Sammy-boy，如果我是你，我就抓起手机冲到Dean房间。包你不会后悔。”Gabriel说着，凭空出现在房间。Sam在床上吓了一跳，嘴里咒骂着大天使，但仍决定遵循他的建议，从床头柜上拿起手机。

“Dean没事吧？你跟他说什么了？”他问道，从Gabriel身边挤出房门。

“你哥好得很，你看看就知道了。”Gabriel说完便消失了，再出现时是在Sam前面，带头朝Dean的卧室走去。

Sam跟在大天使身后。Gabriel悄悄拉开Dean的房门，率先进入。Sam也跟了进去。起先，他什么都没看见，转向Gabriel，索要一个解释。但接着，他认出了躺在Dean身边的那个人。他又朝床的方向走了两步，来到那个人身侧。他确定他看到了Cas的深色头发。

Sam吸了口气，向后退去，却被一些衣服绊倒了——Cas的风衣和西装外套——他呼通一声跌进了Dean的衣柜（真讽刺，前阵子他还劝Dean出柜来着，现在他自己倒进去了），弄出的动静立刻把床上两人吵醒了。

“Sammy？你他吗在这儿干什么？”Dean朝他发出嘘声，不想弄醒睡着的Cas。但是来不及了，Cas也醒了，正好奇地看着Sam。

“没、没什么，我这就走。”Sam磕磕绊绊地离开房间，拖着Gabriel来到自己卧室门前。他把大天使按在门板上，想冲他咆哮。但是他意识到，没必要跟他发脾气。所以他就这样把Gabriel压在门上。

“好吧，那么，我们在这里了，Sammy。现在该做什么呢？”Gabriel说，并暗示性地挑了挑眉毛。

Sam盯了一会儿男人的金色眼瞳，思考着，然后作出决定。“今后谁都不准提。”

“不准提什——”Gabriel问道，突然被Sam的嘴唇堵住了嘴。Sam用舌头分开他的双唇，钻进去探索着，手下降到Gabriel的屁股。Gabriel无意识地抬起双臂，搂住了对方脖子。他急促呻吟着，当他感觉到Sam的手在揉捏他的屁股。

Sam短暂地移开一只手，抓住门把手迅速拉开，把Gabriel推进房间。他们笨拙地搂在一起，蹒跚着朝床靠近。Sam把大天使甩到床上，压在他身体上方。Gabriel伸手去解Sam的睡裤，猎人突然停下动作，低头看着他。

“我们要做这个吗？”他问。

Gabriel重重地吞咽了一下。“你不想做？”

“见鬼，当然想！”

Sam不再犹豫。他跪坐在床上，从头顶脱去T恤，Gabriel也在脱自己的夹克和衬衫。Sam的手抓住大天使的牛仔裤，几秒钟时间就解开了裤子，接着搞定了自己睡裤。现在两人都只穿着底裤了。Sam的底裤被绷得很紧，前面有一小片诱人的水渍。

Gabriel色眯眯地咧嘴一笑，一只手伸进猎人的底裤内，开始快速用力地撸动起来。Sam发出深沉的呻吟声，向前低下头，让两人的额头贴在一起。

“停、停一下……等等，Gabe，停下。”

Gabriel假装没听见。

“我想干你，而不是射在自己的内裤里面。”Sam不由分说地握住Gabriel忙碌的手腕，让他停下，彻底脱去内裤。

Gabriel盯着Sam那又粗又长的家伙在他眼前弹跳，拍打着肌肉结实的下腹。他能感觉到自己那玩意儿也在底裤里面抽动着，忍不住伸出一只手抚摸。Sam看到了，露出得意的微笑。他坐在Gabriel的双腿之间，把他的底裤也拽下了。

他们都在重重地喘息，盯着彼此下面，比刚才更兴奋。Sam调整位置，拉过Gabriel的双腿环在自己腰上。他在Gabriel的入口处推挤着，然后想起他得先扩张。

“等等，我去拿些润滑剂——”

“不需要，好吗？我是大天使，我什么都进得去。现在我只需要你抓着你的大**捅进我屁股里，明白了没？”

Sam呻吟着向前推进，速度十分缓慢。当他开始有节奏地抽插时，两人都释放出沉重的吐息。很快，他们大声地嘶吼起来，压根不在意Dean和Bobby可能会听见。

Gabriel抬起一只手包住Sam健美的胸肌，用力揉搓，力度大得能留下瘀伤。Sam继续抓住Gabriel的屁股，将他抬得更高，这样他能插得更深。这个调整让他撞到了大天使的前列腺，后者在极度的快感中放声大叫。

不一会儿，Sam感觉Gabriel的小穴在收紧。大天使的性器直挺挺地拍着他的下腹，突然喷溅出一道道的白液。Sam想试着坚持更久一些，但他无力阻止来自Gabriel屁股的刺激。他硬得难以置信，汹涌地射在大天使体内，盛不下的液体顺着入口溢了出来。

Sam无力地瘫倒在Gabriel身上，又连忙翻到一边，担心把他压疼了。他们沉默地躺着，房间只听得见两人沉重的呼吸声。

“咱们就这么干了一回？”

“我看是这么回事儿。”

“那，好吧。”Sam说，结束了简短的对话。几分钟之后，他累得睡着了，连Gabriel什么时候飞走的都不知道。


	10. Chapter 10

“我会想知道你昨晚跟谁在一起吗？”

“不，你不会的。”

Dean对Sam皱眉，走来走去地准备早晨。“你的脚踝还疼吗？”

Sam低头看着扭伤的脚，这才意识到那里真的不再疼了。一定是Gabriel昨晚把它给治好了，他在心里想着，不禁莞尔一笑。然后他的大脑里再次重现了昨晚的画面，让他难以自控地红了脖子和脸颊。

“你还好吗？”

Sam咯咯地笑了。“好得很。”

“你确定？”

“所以你跟Cas挑明了？”

Dean对话题的突然转变大为惊讶，但很快恢复镇定。“挑明什么？”

“好吧，昨天你说跟Cas有点儿事要商量。”

Dean肯定地点点头，然后耸肩。“但是没有，我什么都没说。”

“噢，不是吧？”Sam板起他的254号贱人脸，“你们两个昨晚看起来相当舒坦。”

“什么？得了吧，什么都没有。Cas只是突然飞过来，问我能不能躺在我旁边。这没什么大不了的，我们小时候不也经常一块睡觉吗？你知道，当你睡不着的时候。”

Sam叹了口气，“是啊，那时候我只有六岁，以为衣柜里有个怪兽，但是后来发现那是你躲在里面吓唬我！”他朝哥哥沮丧地大叫。这已经成了一个Winchester家的经典笑话。

Sam发现Dean在巧妙地转移话题，于是迅速站起来，朝他哥哥走去。

“你干嘛？”

“你该承认你对Cas有感觉。”

就在Sam知道发生了什么之前，Dean已经一拳打在他的右脸上。他的头被猛地撞过去，整个人踉踉跄跄地后退几步。他抬起一只手揉着下巴。

“你不知道自己在说什么！”Dean说着，竖起一只手指指着Sam的脸，身体因为愤怒而发抖。他转过身，抓起扔在一把椅子上的夹克外套，一阵风似的走到屋外。

Sam留在原地，捂着下巴，后悔把Dean逼得这么紧，因为，是啊，也许他能想通，但他不该像这样推给Dean。毕竟，这不是Dean的错。

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ  

 

“Sam。”

Sam顺着声音抬起头，看到Cas站在他旁边，正在环视房间。

“嗨，Cas。”他合上正在看的书，转向天使。

“你知道我能在哪儿找到Dean吗？我试着给他的手机打电话，但是里面的女士不停地告诉我联系不到他。”他稍微倾斜着头，满脸疑问。

Sam笑了，“抱歉，我也不知道。”他顿了顿，决定他不妨告诉Cas，“我们刚打了一架，然后他被我气跑了。我不知道他去了哪里。”

Cas拉过一把椅子放在Sam身边，坐下了。“我学到，当人们跟另一个人面对面坐着的时候，能感觉更舒服。”他说着，作为坐下的解释，因为通常他总是站着说话。“你想谈一谈吗？”

Sam想说不，但是他重新考虑了一下，因为他对Cas也有一个疑问。“为、为什么你昨晚会跟Dean……躺在一起？”

“我——呃，在我作为猫的那段时间，我晚上会睡在Dean身边，Dean和我很享受那个感觉。所以我问他，我是否能在他旁边休息。”

Sam暗自点头，然后看回Cas。“所以，不管怎么说，你和他之间什么都没做？”

“如果你问的是任何有关浪漫的事情的话，我相信我会用‘是这样的’来回答你。”

Sam注意到Cas在说这句话的时候看起来相当勉强。

“Cas，我想问你个问题，诚实回答我好吗？”Cas点点头，眯起眼睛看着Sam。“你，你对Dean有没有比友情更强烈的感情？”

Cas的眼睛越来越大，然后恢复成原样。他在座位上扭了扭，低头盯着放在膝盖上的双手。“我不确定。对天使来说，我们不具备人类的情感。但是当我在Dean身边时，我体验到某种独特的……感觉。”

Sam微笑，想对Cas说些安慰的话，但是天使在他能说出什么之前再次开口了。

“Sam，我的情感有没有可能是……我是——”

“是不是爱上了Dean？”Sam脱口而出。他不是故意的，不过Cas继续说了下去。

“是的，我相信我确实爱上了他。”

他们突然听见大门关闭的声音。当他们转过身，正好看到Dean站在门口，脸色苍白，表情极为震惊。他手中的纸袋掉到了地上，里面大概是晚餐。

“我——我……Cas……”Dean结结巴巴地开了口。Cas和Sam迅速站起来，Cas朝Dean走去。

天使默默抬起一只手，似乎想要落在Dean脸上，但他阻止了自己，只是将手垂在身侧。Dean盯着他，脸上仍然是惊骇不已。

Sam意识到这大概是一个重要的私人时刻，于是快步溜进厨房。

“Dean。”

“Cas，你刚才说的……你是、是认真的吗？”现在他的表情已经不再是震惊了，而是恐惧，这影响了他的整个举止。那个向来自信大胆的男人，现在变成了一个害怕的小男孩，仿佛他再次要面对多年前那个愤怒的父亲。

“我是认真的，Dean。”

他不知道这一刻是什么驱使着他，但出于某些原因，他伸手托起Cas的脸，慢慢向前倾靠，将两人的嘴唇轻贴在一起。Cas没什么经验，但他能感觉到Dean在这样做时有多害怕。于是他也抬起自己的手，稳稳地放在Dean脸上，让他知道不必害怕，这样很好。

这个小行动给Dean亮起了绿灯，他不知道自己需要鼓励，但这确实有效。他又试探地移动着，蹭了蹭Cas线条优美的嘴唇，更像是轻轻分开了它们，品尝天使的味道。

“拍到啦！”

Cas和Dean同时后退，惊恐地瞪着Sam，后者正躲在角落举着手机，拍下了他们的第一个吻。

Cas难为情地低头盯着自己的鞋子，Dean开始朝弟弟鬼吼鬼叫，几乎松开了Cas。但是然后，天使果断抓起Dean的衣领，将他拖进第二个亲吻中。

Sam大笑，赢得了Dean对他竖起中指，但他们谁都不怎么在乎。

“不是说我不希望看到这一幕，但我真为你骄傲，Sammy。”

当Gabriel突然出现在Sam身侧，他甚至没觉得多惊讶。他试过了，真的试过了，去对大天使发出不耐烦的呻吟和叹息，但他没法停止自己嘴角向上扬起。

“现在你高兴了吧，Gabriel？如愿以偿了？”

Gabriel歇斯底里地大笑。“我猜是这样。”他看着Sam说。“对你哥哥有好处。”然后他再次面对Sam。“所以，你现在想走了吗？”

“你在说什么？去哪儿？”

Gabriel弹了弹舌头，翻起白眼，“好吧，如果我带你去夏威夷的话，显然我们能比昨晚更开心。”他说着，仿佛那是世界上再正常不过的事情。

Sam一把抓住Gabriel的肩膀，将他推进厨房。“嘘，你到底为什么想带我去夏威夷？”

“因为比起这幢蹩脚的老房子，你在一片白色沙滩上干我会更爽。”

这个提议完全不是Sam的意料之中，但是他已经看到了他们两人的前景。他的脸瞬间红了，不安地挪动着双脚。“也、也许下一次吧，我现在待在原地比较好。”

Gabriel耸耸肩，“没问题，但你不会知道你错过了什么。”

在他的嗓音里，Sam能听出一丝失望，而不是平常的爽朗，这让他感觉到内疚。“但是你猜怎么着，我保证我改天会跟你去，也许是……”他停下了，思考着。Gabriel的胃在下降，担心Sam是在开玩笑。“也许下周？那边的那两位有希望能平静接受这件事，然后我就出去，离开他们。”

“别忘了，他们可能很快就进入蜜月阶段。当然，鉴于性张力的强大，没人想待在他俩身边。”现在他对Sam灿烂微笑，收到一个同样的笑容。

Gabriel突然越过Sam走进起居室。Cas和Dean正站在那，着迷地注视着彼此，完全沉浸在二人世界中。

“祝贺你啊，小弟！”

Castiel猛地回过头，看到Gabriel顿时吓了一跳，在松开Dean的时候脸红了。

Gabriel什么都没说，接着不见了。

“他怎么会在这儿？”

“他只是想祝贺你，Cas，就是这样。”Sam双手叉腰，对哥哥和他最好的朋友微笑。

“好吧。”Dean叹了口气，然后看着Cas，双手放在天使的腰上，将他拉近。Cas发出一个惊讶的呼声，但是也用胳膊搂住Dean的脖颈，接受了一个温情甜蜜的吻。

Sam用眼角瞄到门开了，Bobby浑然不觉地走进来，眼睛立即对面前看到的画面瞪大。他发现Sam也在，便用眼神要求他给出一个解释。Sam朝他挥了挥手，又笑又耸肩。Bobby翻了个白眼作为回应，知趣地走出房间。

房间里的一对儿被关门的声音惊动，再次分开了拥抱，内疚地看着Sam。但Sam只是欣喜地微笑，声称他要去梳头。每个人都知道这是个蹩脚的借口，只是为了让Cas和Dean单独腻歪一会儿。虽然这个理由真的很站不稳脚，因为Sam从来不梳他该死的头发。


	11. Chapter 11

****几个星期之后，一切都安定下来了。Cas和Dean确定了关系。好吧，Dean正式出柜。

Sam跟Gabriel去了夏威夷，正如他之前保证过的那样。他们先是花了几天时间在酒店房间里腻歪，用最过分的方式探索彼此。直到假期过去了一半，他们才迈出房间，享受这个小岛。接着Dean“砰”的一声出现，一只手放在他弟弟的肩膀，给了他一个心领神会的眼神，接着又变得格外骄傲，让Sam的脸瞬间红了。

有那么一次，Sam和Gabriel躺在他们的公寓里，开始讨论起过去几个星期发生的事。

“Gabe，你也意识到你用了一个最不可思议的办法让Dean发现自己的感情，对吗？”

Gabriel躺在他的麋鹿男人胸口，向后仰起头，设法看进Sam的眼睛里。

“怎么，难道你有更好的主意？”

Sam扬了扬眉，唇角耷拉了下来，“好吧，我猜你本可以把他们一起锁在某个房间？”他建议道，然后自己先笑了。

“你这个小坏蛋——”在Gabriel说完最后一个字之前，Sam已经占领了他的嘴，开启亲热模式，让两人上气不接下气地翻滚起来。

一两个星期之后，大伙聚集在Bobby家，举行一次像模像样的“家庭晚餐”。他们互相聊着这段时间的经历，当然，再加上Gabriel的笑话——现在只有Bobby需要找个伴儿了。

大家哈哈大笑。Cas和Dean望着彼此的眼睛里，目光中带着说不尽的柔情。

Dean没有Cas那样的读心术，但他猜测Cas同他一样快乐和满足。他向前凑了凑，将两人的嘴唇轻轻贴在一起。他通过Cas慢慢蹭着他嘴唇的方式得知，他的猜想是对的。

这时他意识到一件他原以为他永远都不会承认的事：没准儿Gabriel不是那么讨厌。

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ  

 

“嘿，瞧瞧这个？”Sam突然从餐桌上说道，还装出一副无辜的模样。

Dean和Cas好奇地把头转向Sam。只见Sam挥着一个信封，脸上带着恶作剧的坏笑。

Bobby叹了口气，埋头继续吃饭。

“那是什么？”Dean问。

Sam耸了耸肩。“谁不知道呢。”他转头看着Gabriel，“也许我们应该打开它，看看里面是什么？”

当Sam从封口处开始撕开信封时，Gabriel已经开始咯咯直乐了，最后演变成了前仰后合的大笑。

“Sammy？”Dean问道，心里有种不妙的预感。

Sam终于打开封口，拿出里面的东西，那看起来像是一叠照片。他瞥了一眼最上面的一张，立马加入进Gabriel的大笑中，笑得合不拢嘴。

Dean一个健步从他的座位冲了过来，一把夺走照片。当他看到照片时，脸刷地变白了，快速将它们正面朝下地按在桌子上，让Cas倍感好奇。天使在Dean甚至能注意到之前抢过照片，翻了过来。

第一张照片的内容是Dean在沙发上睡觉，怀里抱着小猫形态的他。下一张照片是Dean在逗他玩，手里拿着一个一捏就吱吱响的老鼠玩具，满脸笑容。再下一张是差不多的内容。所有照片都是他们俩。Dean在每一张上都笑得很开心，除了睡觉的时候。

Cas注意到，每张照片都是偷拍的视角。

“是你拍的吗，Sam？”

“是啊，Dean真的看起来很喜欢和你在一起，好事一桩。所以我就琢磨，为什么不拍下来呢？但是然后，我意识到，嘿，他打死也不会愿意让我拍，我就只好偷拍了。”他耸了耸肩，笑得停不下来。

“谢谢你做这些事，Sam。我喜欢看到这样的Dean，所以我很感激你拍下了我们。你介意我保留这些照片吗？”

Dean猛地扭过头，盯着Cas。

“不行，不行，我们得烧掉这些黑历史，统统烧掉！”他已经伸出了一只手，想从Cas手中拿回照片。但Cas不愿意交出，揣着照片左躲右闪，不让Dean够到。

“求你了，Dean？”Cas摆出一张狗狗脸。

Dean抱怨着，但是叹了口气。“好吧，但是我可不想看到它们。”

Cas吻了吻他的脸颊，他马上满脸通红。

“你们还没蠢够吗？我想吃甜点。”Bobby对面前这对情侣哼了一声，让Dean的脸更红了。

“赞同Bobby，我也想吃甜点！”Gabriel举起双手高呼。

最后大家终于吃到了甜点。

 

 

**<** **全文完** **>**


End file.
